


Endless Revival

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of PTSD, Spoilers, for the endings, there isn't really a pairing, well mostly for Wilardo tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Wilardo's view on a never ending world.





	Endless Revival

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

Pt.1

“Wilardo, here we go again,” the last part was muttered, low and unsteady. Ashe was fidgeting as he brought down his axe onto Wilardo’s head. His hands were unsteady and Wilardo could almost guess that Ashe also remembered all their last runs. There were tears forming in his eyes but they were barely visible. Once again, Wilardo would protect Claire and ‘die’ in front of Ashe. That was how it always went, Ashe would grab his gun, have a conversation with Claire while her arm bled out from the bullet.

He watched Ashe through lidded eyes, aware of how frightened and bewildered Ashe looked through the mask he had to put on. It was practically pleading for someone to kill him but nobody would. Wilardo never killed him, he wouldn’t get killed by Noel and Claire was going to die by his hands, leaving her no chances. He watched as Claire tried to understand, forever going through this moment like it was the first time. He couldn’t really tell whether this scene would hurt Claire or Ashe more. He also wondered why Claire, Noel and Sirius didn’t seem to remember anything as their world looped around again. Whoever it was seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with his ending. 

Already, Wilardo could feel his fingers tighten around Ashe’s hair, could hear the clicking noise his gun made but he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t stop any of it because this was just how it had been planned out to end. He wasn’t allowed to go against this fate, as much as he saw the reluctance in Ashe’s hand. His hand was unsteady as looked at Wilardo but neither of them could do anything as Ashe’s hand automatically started pulling out knives and throwing them.

As Wilardo shot Ashe for the last time, knowing just how many bullets it took to take the teal-haired man down by now, he rushed to his side. He held Ashe close to him as the other smiled sadly, it didn’t go well with his face Wilardo couldn’t help but think as he pushed a few strands of stray hair out of the way. Ashe’s mouth opened to say something but Wilardo tried to shush him. He would kill himself quicker if he did that, opening wounds and whatnot. Ashe’s eyes became unfocused as he mouthed his few last words. Wilardo’s clutched him tighter, almost as if terrified of her go the other would die but he knew it would be the same result whether or not he did. It was going to be okay, he would see Ashe in full health tomorrow too and then they would do it all again. 

It was tiresome, every day or almost the same. He wondered if people got bored from seeing the same thing over and over again but it didn’t seem like they did. Tomorrow, he could be his usual self again and then he would get hacked in the head with an axe again by a trembling Ashe but it was fine for now. They were almost at the end again, day after day. Occasionally, he wouldn’t need to fight Ashe, sometimes he would wake up from his injuries to a crying Ashe dashing off to who-knows-where but he knew even then that Ashe remembered every time they restarted these infernal scenarios.

“I’m…….. sorry,” Ashe went completely limp in Wilardo’s arms. The gunmetal-haired male was practically sure the other wasn’t dead but he never bothered to check because that was just how things went. Wilardo stared at him and gently laid him down on the floor, noticing something clutched in his hands. He knew what he had in his hand already but he checked anyway, the blood-encrusted picture featuring Ashe’s family. The books scattered around the teal-haired man and finally Sirius’ body inside the freezer.

“Wilardo!” Claire shouted frantically as he came out of Sirius’ room. He repeated his lines, Sirius’ death almost unfazed him at this point but Claire’s expression turned into one of pure fear. It was always like this, he had become accustomed to death but Claire would never. She was too pure and innocent even as her nimble fingers wrapped the gauze around his head. She didn’t know what was to come but Wilardo did as he suggested going to Noel’s room. Protecting her was all for naught since, in the end, he was the one who’d kill her anyways.

He pulled the corner of the carpet up and as expected, the opening was there. He always wondered why Ashe knew about such a thing inside Noel’s room but he did suppose it wouldn’t be too surprising if Ashe revealed that he had slipped into the blonde’s room without permission. Those stairs were always there, he wondered what would’ve happened had that hatch not existed. Would he have killed Claire somewhere else? Would he be able to get out of this mansion without killing her? He opened the hatch, exposing the stairs that would bring Claire to her end.

“There are stairs here!” Claire exclaimed in surprise as she looked down those sombre looking stairs. Wilardo could do nothing more than nod at her determination as he told her to go down. He wanted to shout at her to stop and not go down those infernal stairs where she would meet her end, but already, it was too late. It was almost like she was rushing to her death, almost as if he knew and wanted Wilardo to end this life of hers but he knew better than that. Claire just didn’t know about the dangers that awaited her there. He went down without clothing the hatch, he knew that Noel wouldn’t be there to save her, Noel never was on time for important things like this. 

He watched as Claire went down the stairs and reached the table before him. She was still rather cheerful as she picked up the paper and started reading it. Her confusion never ceased to impress Wilardo, sometimes he could almost forget that Claire wasn’t part of their I-remember-everything club and that threw him into a loop. He knew that Claire could understand the contents of them but the real issue was what it entailed. Claire didn’t really understand the contract in some ways, she couldn’t understand why she was part of it and what the Witch’s heart could accomplish but Wilardo did. It was a very deadly piece of paper in a way that meant that he would have to kill her if he wanted to reach his dream.

“... Sorry, Claire,” he muttered as he finished reading over that familiar piece of paper. It was just for show, after all, he didn’t even need to at this point, he already knew how everything went. He knew what was coming next as he turned his body so that he was facing her again. He was aware that he should’ve felt remorse and maybe he did deep inside of him but he wouldn’t be able to confirm nor deny it.

“... Huh?” A confused expression overcame her features as Wilardo looked at her. He could end his own life with the Witch's heart. How many times had she looked at him like this? How many times had he done the same thing again and again? He didn’t know anymore but it was also blissful in a way, watching the way Claire would react. At least he told himself that Claire hadn’t been stuck in the same situation as he and Ashe had. She wouldn’t need to live through her death over and over again as he did. Every Claire got to live it once and Wilardo was almost sure he would rather be in Claire’s position than his own. 

“…………….. You’re free to hate me all you want,” he said as he pulled out his gun. He watched as Claire’s eyes widened in surprise and her expression was pleading as he aimed it at her. She muttered a fragment of his name but it barely shook him. He wasn’t even sure it actually did shake him anymore. It was hopeless, he had done this so many times that he knew how he was supposed to feel yet couldn’t muster up the right emotions anymore. He shot her, she wasn’t like him so she died almost instantly. He always made sure she was completely gone before he took out his knife and opened her chest area to pull out the red gem. The Witch’s Heart.

He would always ask for the same thing, he wanted his death. He wasn’t too sure what happened after his wish was accomplished but knew for a fact that Claire would be dead thanks to him. To find salvation by killing the blue-haired girl definitely wasn’t Wilardo’s first choice, it was probably nearer to his last one but with the opportunity right in front of his eyes, every time he couldn’t help but actually long for the Witch’s Heart. The idea of death was comforting despite knowing that it wasn’t truly death, he would just go back to the morning’s event. Sirius would be alive, Claire would smile once more with her pretty smile and Ashe would speak with his slightly annoying voice.

Ashe and Wilardo would share a look of compassion and understanding before they would do what they usually did. Meeting Invective always went the same way even if Invective seemed to know that he remembered more than he was supposed to. She never changed her words, never changed her tone nor her expressions but still, the message could be vehiculated as loud and clear as if Invective herself had told him to live on and not give up. It was useless anyway, he couldn’t go out of his way to kill himself, he couldn’t die for the stupid flower’s sake. 

A blessing and a curse at the time, Wilardo didn’t doubt that so many others would kill to have his curse but Wilardo would kill to get rid of his curse. He had never really wanted to live forever and even less now that he had already lived for such a long time. 

“Wilardo, forgive me,” the last part was muttered, low and unsteady as Ashe brought down his axe onto Wilardo’s head again. At least some elements were not always continuous, Wilardo thought as he fell unconscious, leaving Claire to get her arm shot and Ashe to live with the PTSD that killing Sirius, hurting Claire and Wilardo would give him. He sent Ashe a small smile that was meant to be encouraging before completely passing out. Whether Ashe saw it or not was up to the teal-haired male.

Pt.2  
Ashe swung the axe down and somehow managed to miss, for the first time since they had started this endless cycle, something had gone wrong. He dropped the axe and quickly ran over to Wilardo’s side, making sure that the shorter male was fine. What he hadn’t expected was for Wilardo to pull him into a hug and gently pat his head. He started crying then, incredibly unrefined as his head dropped to Wilardo’s shoulder and he sobbed into the red hoodie. 

“Ashe, are you okay?” Claire asked, uncertain as to the events going on in front of her. The teal-haired male hiccuped as he tried to answer but his voice wouldn’t come out. Wilardo gently stroked his back and pulled him closer.

“He’s not okay Claire. I can’t explain to you what just happened but I’m sure you can feel that this isn’t how the story is supposed to go?” Wilardo asked, testing the waters.

“It isn’t?” Claire’s eyes widened in surprise as she realized that Wilardo was supposed to be dead under the deadly swing of Ashe’s axe.

“I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry Miss Claire,” Ashe couldn’t even look at her for fear of what her expression might be. Deep down, he knew that she wouldn’t even know what he was apologizing for but he couldn’t help it.

It only took a split second before all three of them disappeared into a deep black abyss. Whoever it was had just closed the game and was starting it back up again…

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
